Reginald
Reginald Light is the father of the Light Family and is the Commanding in Chief of the Atlas Intelligence Agency played by Thaddeus Hardces Lau. Stats Basics Voice Nickname Reginald is called Commander Light by his men and superiors alike. Aura Colour Reginald's aura colour is caused by the Light/ Energy dust within his blood. Backstory Reginald Light is the Eldest Son for the Light Elite Family, born just after the Great War. Reginald was taught by his father, who was the Atlesian General of The Atlesian Kingdom, in multiple form of war, from tactics and front line warfare to Psychological warfare. Besides warfare tutoring, Reginald was also sent to Atlas Academy, from there on out, Reginald began to exel in almost every form of education there were to offer. Especially in combat and tactics. His tactics were then imployed within the Atlesian Military as the new general for Atlas Military saw the potential within his plannings and took it upon himself to take credit of the strategies that were formulated by Reginald after reading the reports from his examination results. Being crafty and inquisitive, Reginald found our what the Atlas General was doing and was enraged that he had been used as a pawn by the Atlas Academy to formule stratagies without him knowing or anyone within the Academy for that matter. Reginald vowed to take over the Atlas Military in order to make a mass reform, bringing back Atlas back to its former glory during the time of The Light's rule. Determined to rise into the General's power, Reginald began to do even better in his studies before meeting a beautiful women called -UNAVAILABLE-, she was the love of his life, the two began to talk as they went on with their studies into their 3rd year of Atlas Academy. The two fell in love eventually and after graduation, the both of them got married and had four children. -UNAVAILABLE, UNAVAILABLE, UNAVAILABLE, Eric Light-. At this time, Reginald was about the age of 26. However, this had set Reginald's plans to overthrow the current general of Atlas and had resumed his original gold of reforming Atlas. During his time planning, he managed to work his way up into the Atlesian Intelligence Agency, as he found out not only does the Intelligence Agency be able to find out hidden secrets, he could also get newly developed technologies provided and researched by the R&D department of the Military. One of the research that went on was dust injection or Dust infusion with the human blood. Reginald began to observe the development phases of the technology, however, this had made him neglect his wife, -UNAVAILABLE-, and his family, causing her to leave him. However, before she left, she had caused a large portion of Atlas Kingdom to come under attack by Grimm, she had some form of -UNAVAILABLE-. This incident had caused Reginald to be enrage that the person he loved had betrayed him, and has caused him to get most of the blame, Reginald began to order the R&D department to test the Dust Injector on him, using him as the guinea pig, Reginald was injected with an experimental "Light/Energy" Dust, a dust that was ordered by Reginald himself as a way to provide better munitions to combat the some what limitless Grimms. After the injection was done, it was proven to be a success and the dust was being produced at a constant rate within Reginald. Amazed by the success of the test, Reginald ordered an injection programme and feeling irresponsible for neglecting his children, Reginald ordered the children to be the first batch of the injection programme, the programme... however was a brutally painful process, Reginald forced himself to watch his blood and sweat go through the same process as he did, but this time, it hurt even more. Reginald said that he wanted to do this as a way to protect his children when he could not, but he began to question his actions, was this the right way? As Reginald's thoughts raced throughout his body, an alarm occured as the youngest of his children began to react violently to the injection, it was none other that Young Eric. Eric's body did not take the dust into his body well enough and caused him to cry our blood from his eyes, blood sipping out of his nostrils and veins bulging from the reaction. Doctors began to work on a reason as to why Eric could not accept the dust and later found out that his body was just too young and was not well developed enough compared to the other siblings. Feeling dreaded after the lost of his younger child, Reginald was approached by a scientist to recreate Eric with cybergenetic and artificial body. At the first thought, Reginald did not want to lose someone dear to him again, and agreed to the project, the Doctors had already rescued Eric's vital organs such as the heart, brain and lungs. After the procedure, Reginald approached the newly reborn -or in this case- rebuilt, Eric Light, complete with an organic body that can grow and adapt but a metallic skeleton around the body, strong enough to withstand even the strongest of explosives. However, all could Reginald see in the new Eric was the one that laid dead upon the injection table. Feeling ashamed of his action, Reginald ordered the scientist to take Eric back to the Light House Hold and just gave him the routine training for the old Eric. This made Reginald much much more enraged as he ordered Eric's training to be twice as hard or even worse for him as he wanted Eric to be the ultimate combat operative when the time has come, when the time to confront his wife. Personality Stoic, strict, authoritative. But under all the emotionless and heartless armour, is a caring and loving father. Combat Weapon A saber that absorbs The Energy or Light dust within Reginald's body, doing so, causing the saber to be able to cut through most materials and grimm. While Reginald is armed with a melee weapon, he is also armed with a "Light" Flintlock pistol that too absorbs the dust within him, causing it to fire "Light Bolts" capable of going through even the most advanced body armour made by Atlas's Military, depending on the intensity of Reginald's dust level when he transfer the dust into the pistol. At its highest dust transfering, Reginald's pistol could, potentially penetrate through a "Paladin Mech"'s armour, or the frontal plate of a tank. The names of these weapon of Light are Golden Blade of Atlas and The Light Piercer. Semblance His Lights calls to his servants. Reginald is capable of summoning 2 servants of his, One Knight like and another a Roman Legionaire. These two are usually called in as a last resort and can be ordered or controlled by Reginald or even be independant on their own. However, they only last for abour 30 minutes. Future Outlook Character development Being more supportive and appreciative of his children, especially Eric. Intended career Retirement Goal Find his wife, possibly arrest or kill her as -UNAVAILABLE AT THE MOMENT- Other Notes EXP/Timeline Gallery Category:Characters